


Энни

by Cara2003



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Superstition, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она ничего не могла поделать с собой: Гисборн притягивал её, как пламя притягивает мотылька...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Энни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Annie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777120) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



> Это грустная и мрачная история, но из тех, в которые довольно легко поверить.  
> Спасибо Shiae_Hagall_Serpent и Kon за правки и моральную поддержку :)

Когда он берет ее в первый раз, ей страшно.  
Она понимает, что сама виновата, сама привлекла к себе его внимание. Надо было не смотреть на него, а опустить взгляд, как подобает приличной девушке. Но он красив, как сам Люцифер, и она не удержалась. И вот теперь он заметил её... Да кто она такая, чтобы отказать? Всего лишь кухонная девка, а он — её хозяин; ему все позволено.  
К тому же, она польщена его вниманием. Сколько раз она мечтала об этом мгновении, видела во сне и грезила наяву сумрачным рыцарем, затянутым в черную кожу — воплощением соблазна. И конечно она не сопротивляется, когда поздним вечером, изрядно выпив, он усаживает её к себе на колени. Она охотно позволяет целовать себя. Такое странное ощущение — его мягкие губы сладострастно прижимаются к её губам, язык скользит в рот, щетина колет нежную кожу. Он не слишком ласков, но когда отстраняется, она уже раскраснелась и тяжело дышит.  
— Назови свое имя, красавица, — требует он, проводя большим пальцем по её нижней губе, припухшей от поцелуев. Его голос околдовывает. Глубокий, с хрипотцой, он манит её и завораживает, от этого голоса бросает в жар, по животу разливается тепло, неведомое доселе греховное тепло, и она краснеет еще сильнее.  
— Энни, милорд, — шепчет она, опустив глаза. И чувствует на себе его взгляд, и представляет, что он видит ее насквозь, до самого донца её распутной души.  
— Энни, — повторяет он. Звука собственного имени довольно, чтобы задрожать от нетерпения. Его ладонь — большая, с мозолями от меча, — скользит по её телу, и кожа покрывается мурашками. Он успокаивающе гладит её плечо, шею, подбородок, затем твердой рукой запрокидывает ей голову и снова припадает поцелуем к её губам, точно выпивая все сомнения из головы. Он держит ее, а язык хозяйничает у нее во рту, и вторая рука продолжает изучать её тело. Стыд смешивается с возбуждением, когда его пальцы нащупывают под платьем её грудь, а когда он сжимает сосок, Энни ахает.  
Наградой ей служит низкий смешок.  
— Тебе нравится, малышка Энни? — мурлычет он ей в ухо, и снова его голос щекочет кожу, и Энни не знает, отчего дрожит — от страха или от желания.  
Но его рука скользит ниже, под юбки, потом вверх по бедру. Чем ближе он подбирается _туда_ , тем сильнее ее скованность.  
— Тихо, — золотым мёдом растекается его голос. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.  
Слова звучат мягко, но зубы остро прикусывают нежную кожу её шеи. И вот тогда она понимает, что это не игра, что он не остановится, пока не добьется своего. Внутри всё сжимается от страха. Его объятия внезапно кажутся твердокаменными стенами, а глаза — холодными клинками. Она вспоминает слёзы других девушек — и новобрачных, и тех, кто давно замужем, вспоминает их напрасные старания скрыть синяки на теле и душевные раны. Для женщины низкого происхождения любовь — далеко не всегда цветы и сладкие поцелуи. И Энни ждет насилия.  
Удивительно, но когда он чувствует ее напряжение, то убирает руку _оттуда_. Вместо этого игриво переплетает их пальцы, вырисовывая круги у неё на ладони, ласково, успокаивающе, и Энни чуть расслабляется. Гисборн берет её руку, такую маленькую по сравнению с его рукой, и кладет себе на грудь. Она чувствует, как там, под гладкой кожей и твердыми мышцами, бешено стучит его сердце — как только наружу не выскакивает.  
Он смотрит на неё, полуприкрыв глаза, ясные, как чистое летнее небо, и в них она вдруг замечает доброту — вот уж доброты она в Гисборне никогда бы не заподозрила. Его темные волосы растрепаны, и неожиданно он кажется ей очень юным, почти невинным. И как такое могло прийти к ней в голову? Но вот пришло же.  
— Смотри, что ты со мной делаешь, — он пристально смотрит ей в глаза и ведет её руку по своей груди вниз, к животу, к чреслам, где член нетерпеливо натягивает кожу штанов. Когда её пальцы касаются этой выпуклости, его губы приоткрываются в безмолвном стоне.  
В это волшебное мгновение она вспоминает истории, слышанные в детстве. Истории о детях древнего народа, влюблявшихся в смертных, и о судьбе деревни Гисборн, некогда стоявшей на берегу бурного ручья и поглощенной лесом за грехи её жителей. Она вспоминает легенду о младенце, родившемся в день летнего солнцестояния, наполовину человеком, наполовину же... И вздрагивает.  
Но под пальцами по-прежнему тепло и биение жизни, и запах плоти, пряный и сладкий, пленяет её. Это искушение, которого она не знала доселе, и всё меньше хочется противиться ему. Хуже того, предательское тело жаждет прикосновений.  
Он по-прежнему смотрит на нее, и в его глазах отблески летнего луга. Бабушка говорила про таких: "глаза зеленые, как у пикси".  
— Примешь ли ты меня, Энни? — спрашивает он, хотя, наверное, это ей лишь кажется. Впрочем, кто знает? Есть существа, которые не могут переступить грань незваными и, возможно, он один из них. Но даже если это так, Энни готова впустить его, и она кивает. Чудесное, волшебное мгновение. И ей все равно, что она, возможно, только что ступила на путь гибели, и каждый поцелуй Гисборна — еще один шаг по этой дороге. Если такова цена его объятий, Энни готова платить.  
  
Она не помнит, как очутилась в его покоях. Все произошло так быстро. Подхватив её на руки, точно пушинку, Гисборн шёл темными коридорами и крутыми лестницами в недра замка, а затем опустил её на кровать.  
Энни никогда не бывала в спальне знатных господ, только слышала сплетни и слухи. На этот раз они походили на правду. Она дивилась деревянным панелям, богатым гобеленам, искусной резьбе на массивном изголовье кровати. Так вот где он проводит свободное время, на подушках и мехах, мягких, как облака. В царстве грез, мечтаний и чудес.  
Пока Энни восхищается покоями, Гисборн скидывает тяжелые сапоги и кожаные штаны, оставшись в черной тунике. Она свободно спадает с его широких плеч, скрадывая очертания тела. Но Энни уже знает, что скрывается под тканью, она помнит, каковы на ощупь мышцы его рук и груди, твердый живот и стройные бедра. Дыхание перехватывает, когда он опускается на кровать, медленно ползет по ней, словно большой кот, и, прежде чем устроиться меж бёдер Энни, раздвигает их ногами. Сейчас между ними лишь два слоя ткани: гладкий дорогой лён и простая коричневая шерсть.  
Он целует её, горячо и страстно, снова забираясь рукой под юбку, и обнаружив, что там от желания всё уже влажно, бормочет:  
— Умница моя.  
На этот раз Энни старается быть спокойной, но всё равно вздрагивает, когда его палец проникает между шелковистых складок и погружается во влагу. Она чувствует себя как-то странно от этого вторжения, накатывает оцепенение, и глаза расширяются от неожиданности. Энни смотрит на своего господина и видит его улыбку, грешную и коварную, но вместе с тем одобрительную. Всё происходит быстрее, чем ей хочется, но, даже заметив, что ей неприятно, он не отступает. Напротив, второй палец следует за первым, растягивая её, раскрывая. Заметив боль в ее взгляде, Гисборн улыбается ещё шире, и Энни как бы со стороны видит тени, которые сгущаются на его лице, собираются во впадинах щёк, рисуют круги под глазами. Тени очерчивают злую линию вокруг рта, складывают губы в усмешку, которой — Энни могла поклясться в этом, — не было всего лишь миг назад.  
— Ну же, — его дыхание обжигает её ухо, — не бойся, малышка. Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
Он немного сдвигается, и на смену пальцам приходит нечто гораздо большее. Член Гисборна погружается в её плоть, а язык врывается ей в рот, заглушая вздох боли и удивления.  
Энни зажмуривается, а Гисборн продолжает двигаться, и с каждым толчком становится чуть легче. Вначале член кажется болезненно большим, но через некоторое время она привыкает, и боль угасает, становясь почти незаметной, а после и вовсе перерождается в другую, чувственную боль. Она зарождается где-то глубоко внутри, и чем дольше Гисборн вбивается в её тело, тем сильнее и насыщеннее эта боль. Собственная похоть представляется Энни светящимися щупальцами, опутывающими поясницу и бёдра. Щупальца жгут кожу, и она немеет, а в голове становится пусто. Чем быстрее движется Гисборн, тем стремительнее течет блаженство к своему истоку, изгибаясь, извиваясь, как лоно реки.

*******

Вскоре Энни понимает, что в тот первый раз он отнёсся к ней бережно — а не как обычно. Их встречи кратки и ожесточённы, он необуздан. Ни сладких поцелуев, ни нежных слов, кровати — и той нет. Гисборн пользует её там и тогда, когда чувствует телесный голод: в темных углах, у грубых каменных стен, а иногда даже на столе в общем зале. Ему всё равно, что их могут увидеть, его не заботят её стоны и слезы. Пожалуй, они его даже раззадоривают. Чаще всего он берет её сзади, как кобель суку, кусает шею, оставляет синяки. Только в самом конце иногда целует её затылок и плечи, и эти поцелуи похожи на извинения. Они — жест благодарности, и Энни кажется, что Гисборн испытывает к ней больше, чем просто желание. Эти поцелуи помогают ей терпеть боль и унижение. И одиночество.  
Она знает, что говорят люди, и не может решить, гордиться ей или стыдиться сплетен. Иногда хочется, чтобы земля под ногами разверзлась и поглотила её целиком, но порой она чувствует себя счастливицей и радуется тому, что она его и только его. Просыпаясь, между сном и явью, она представляет себя его женщиной, дамой его сердца. "Его шлюха" — так её называют люди между собой, но никогда — в лицо. Они опасаются крутого нрава Гисборна и потому не трогают её, даже избегают, когда это возможно. Как говорится, не суйся в огонь, можно ведь и крылышки подпалить.  
Именно так высказалась Марта, старшая из кухонных служанок, когда впервые заметила восхищенные взгляды, которые Энни бросала на помощника шерифа.  
— Девочка, — сказала она, — выкинь эти мысли из головы. Он сломает тебе жизнь. Ты сгоришь, и костер тот будет почище адского.  
Но Энни кусала губы и молчала. Она ничего не могла поделать с собой: Гисборн притягивал её, как пламя притягивает мотылька.  
Теперь она живет только этими мгновениями, когда его пальцы дрожат, лихорадочно срывая с нее одежду, когда он вбивается в нее с утробными стонами удовольствия, когда вздрагивает, достигнув вожделенного пика, и валится на неё, прерывисто дыша, а его горячее семя вытекает из неё. Без него жизнь пуста и бессмысленна.  
Она находит тысячу оправданий, чтобы сбежать с кухни, и бродит по замку, надеясь повстречать Гисборна. Когда она слышит тяжелые шаги и лязг доспехов, сердце всякий раз ёкает. Когда они, наконец, сталкиваются в коридоре или во дворе, и Гай бросает на неё лишь мимолетный взгляд, словно они чужие и не познали друг друга в библейском смысле, разочарование поглощает её, словно бездонная пустота, и ночью она рыдает, пока не заснёт. Но иногда ей везёт. Она замечает голодный блеск в его глазах и знает: даже если он не отымеет её прямо сейчас, то придет к ней, как только освободится.  
Всё это время Марта ждёт её в комнатах для прислуги, а когда Энни приходит — утешает, гладя по волосам. Так повелось с самого начала, когда, заметив на Энни первые следы любовных схваток, она сунула ей мешочек семян дикой моркови, шепча советы и предупреждения. Марта никогда ни о чём не спрашивает, не осуждает, она просто слушает, а иногда качает седеющей головой, и в ее глазах печаль.  
Так проходит лето, череда дней, наполненных надеждой, ночей, напоённых слезами и нескольких часов блаженства, затесавшихся между ними.  
  
Ветры крепчают, листья желтеют, а нрав лорда Гисборна смягчается.  
Он уже не гневается так часто и улыбается искреннее, даже по-доброму. Насмешливые ухмылки остались в прошлом, как и холод в его взгляде. Однажды вечером он украшает её волосы запоздалым цветком календулы и смеётся, когда она говорит, что сорвав  
этот вот цветок можно вызвать грозу.  
— Ах, Энни, Энни, — отвечает он, — я сорвал много цветов, и ни разу молния не поразила меня.  
Целуя, он толкает Энни к стене и врывается в её тело с такой силой, что она с трудом сдерживает крик.  
В другой раз он предлагает ей деньги на новую одежду; по старому платью заметно, что он не отличается терпением. Он кормит её со своего стола, даёт сыр, виноград, жареное мясо и имбирный хлеб, наливает вино, пряное и сладкое, и хмель ударяет ей в голову. Он даже начинает интересоваться, а приятно ли ей с ним. Его явно радует, когда она с живостью отвечает на прикосновения, и он изучает её тело внимательно, с тщанием путешественника, открывающего все новые и новые земли.  
Затем наступает то воскресенье, когда он снова берёт Энни в свою постель — впервые с той ночи, когда лишил её девственности. Он ждет её после мессы, хватает за руку и тянет в свои покои.  
— Раздень меня, — требует он, и Энни подчиняется. Её руки слегка дрожат, когда она расстегивает крепления кожаных доспехов. Они на удивление тяжелы; когда Энни снимает их, доспехи выскальзывают из рук и падают на пол.  
— Оставь.  
Так же, как и всегда, голос Гисборна задевает что-то глубоко внутри неё, вибрируя в болезненной пустоте, и она не смеет встретиться с его пылающим взглядом. Вместо этого она теребит его тунику, нервничает всё больше, и он помогает ей, стянув тунику через голову.  
— Сапоги, — приказывает он, видя, что Энни колеблется, и она становится на колени, чтобы снять их.  
Его пах всего в нескольких дюймах от ее лица, и она не может не заметить твердую выпуклость, не может удержаться и не потянуться рукой к ней. Прикосновения к нему возбуждают. Она никогда не делала подобного, и не уверена, что он одобрит такую вольность. Но когда Энни поднимает глаза, его удивлённая улыбка говорит ей, что можно продолжать. А член подрагивает под её ладонью, стремится к ней так же, как и она — к нему.  
Пытаясь распутать завязки его штанов, Энни начинает понимать, почему он так небрежно обращается с её одеждой. Очень хочется просто взять и содрать с него эти штаны. Её мысли, должно быть, отражаются на лице, потому что Гисборн смеётся над её тщетными попытками ослабить кожаную шнуровку.  
Он касается её подбородка, большой палец скользит по губам.  
— Моя малышка Энни такая распутная, — довольно тянет Гисборн, когда её рот открывается его прикосновению, будто цветок солнцу.  
Наконец она справляется с узлом и запускает руку в штаны, где её ждет награда. Член уже набух и затвердел, пусть и обманчиво шелковист на ощупь. Энни дивится, как жилки пульсируют под пальцами в такт сердцу. Как вообще она могла бояться его достоинства, которое так послушно лежит у неё в ладони.  
Она поддается порыву и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать налившийся член — тот нетерпеливо дергается в ответ, а с губ Гисборна слетает низкий горловой стон. Такие поцелуи запрещены, у них привкус тьмы, но, может, именно поэтому Энни не может устоять перед соблазном снова коснуться ртом его члена.  
Пальцы Гисборна смыкаются вокруг её пальцев, чтобы показать ей, что делать. Оттягивая назад кожу, он открывает навершие члена. Оно нежно-розовое и гладкое, напоминает чужеземное растение, и капли росы блестят на самом его кончике. Энни смотрит на него почти с благоговением, от этого зрелища сотни маленьких молний пронзают её тело, и оно начинает источать собственные соки.  
Гисборн направляет её руку, заставляет провести членом по нижней губе, размазывает по ней вязкую жидкость, словно окрашивая своей похотью. Невольно Энни высовывает кончик языка, чтобы попробовать его на вкус, а затем Гисборн внезапно засовывает член ей в рот. Она пытается отстраниться, но он не позволяет.  
— Ты сама этого хотела, — рычит он, подавляя её сопротивление. — Сама начала, сама и отвечай за свои действия. Хватит прикидываться скромницей, продолжай — или я сам продолжу.  
И толкается ей в рот, так глубоко, как может, пока она не начинает давиться и задыхаться от рвотных позывов.  
— Тебе ведь так не нравится, нет? — в его голосе слышится жестокость, едва уловимая, словно бабочка, и Энни качает головой.  
Он убирает руку, но не отводит тяжёлого взгляда. Энни начинает сосать, сначала неуверенно, не зная, что именно делать. Но она быстро учится и вскоре понимает, какую власть над собой он ей предоставил. Власть одарить удовольствием, прижимаясь языком к его древку, скользя по нему губами, касаясь его руками. С губ Гисборна срываются такие сладкие звуки — стоны и вздохи, и невнятные возгласы, — и Энни упивается своей вновь обретенной властью над его похотью. Когда он, наконец, приказывает ей остановиться, голос его хриплый от желания, а полуприкрытые глаза затуманились.  
— Разве я не угодила тебе? — в её голосе робость, но он только смеётся.  
— Конечно, угодила. Но твоего рта мне недостаточно.  
Когда он скидывает штаны и опускается на кровать, Энни понимает, что никогда прежде не видела его голым, и щёки заливает ярким, огненным румянцем. Гай Гисборн — воплощение красоты. Он сильный, стройный и гордый, её спасение и её погибель.  
— Разденься для меня, Энни, — требует он, и она вновь покоряется магии его голоса.  
Она раздевается под его жадным взглядом, стесняясь, будто никогда раньше не разводила перед ним ноги, будто бы всё это впервые — и в каком-то смысле так оно и есть. Теперь Энни видит, как она действует на него, слышит прерывистое дыхание, замечает реакцию его плоти и приходит в восторг. Между её бедер — влага, а значит, Энни разгорячилась, как никогда раньше. Она и стыдится, и гордится этим.  
— Иди сюда, — хрипло выдыхает Гисборн, и она взбирается к нему, усаживается на него верхом, повинуясь его приказу.  
Двумя пальцами он проникает в неё, раздвигая складки её плоти, а потом убирает руку. Пальцы, измазанные её соками, влажно поблескивают. К удивлению Энни, Гай подносит их ко рту и тщательно вылизывает, не сводя с неё взгляда потемневших от возбуждения глаз и самодовольно ухмыляясь. Она только беззвучно ахает.  
— Ты вкусная, — он снова скользит пальцами меж её бедер. Энни стонет от этих слов и от лёгких прикосновений. На этот раз он подносит руку к её губам, и она пробует себя на вкус.  
"Сладкий, как грех", — думает она и вспоминает, что сегодня воскресенье, и всего часом раньше она слушала мессу в церкви, но когда он помогает ей насадиться на член, все угрызения совести исчезают.  
Она никогда так не жаждала принять его.  
Энни ждёт, что Гай начнёт двигаться, но он на время останавливается в ней. Вместо того чтобы толкнуться дальше, Гай проводит ладонями по её бедрам, царапая нежную кожу мозолями, и Энни дрожит.  
Дрожь все сильнее сотрясает её тело, когда его рука ложится между её ног, и большой палец задевает самое чувствительное место. Её мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются, сжимая его член, и самодовольная усмешка Гая превращается в благодарный стон.  
Он не спешит, невзирая на голод собственного тела, его пальцы мучают её, гладят, потирают, нажимают — и как же сладка эта мука. Эти ласки влекут её всё дальше, всё ближе к адскому пламени, сводят с ума, заставляют утратить власть над собой. Весь мир сжался и дрожит от прикосновений Гая, Энни выгибается над ним, вокруг него, на самой грани, и скулит от отчаяния, когда он отводит руку, отказываясь завершить начатое.  
— Скачи на мне.  
Похоть так опьянила её, что она едва задумывается о греховности его требования. Гай кладёт руки ей на бедра, чтобы показать, чего он хочет, и Энни послушно поднимается на коленях, пока его член почти не выскальзывает из неё, и пальцы Гая сжимаются, давая знак остановиться.  
Они на мгновение застывают — едва соприкасаясь телами, тяжело дыша, наслаждаясь предвкушением слияния. Энни замечает, как глаза Гая из ярко-синих становятся тёмно-фиолетовыми. Знакомое тепло разливается внутри неё, только сейчас она видит те же чувства на его лице, и это становится последней каплей.  
Она опускается — медленно, до самого конца, принимая его в своё тело, принадлежащее ему. Оба задыхаются, а затем Энни ловит ритм и нанизывает себя на его член, сверху вниз, снова и снова, бесстыдная, как течная сука, трётся о него, пытается найти нужное положение, чтобы кончить. Гай какое-то время наслаждается её бесплодными усилиями. Наконец, сжалившись, подносит два пальца ко рту, непристойно сосёт их и облизывает, так что они блестят от слюны, а потом снова касается её стыдного места. Не так нежно, как раньше, но так, как нужно. Энни упирается ему в грудь, отчаянно впивается ногтями, а он только смеётся, резко двигая бедрами, толкая член ещё глубже, и наконец она падает за грань. Волны катятся по ней, будто по морю, расходясь кругами _оттуда_ , Энни дрожит и трясется.  
Она едва замечает, что Гай крепче хватает её за бедра, оставляя синяки, стремясь сдержать свой оргазм, и ему это удается, пусть и с огромным трудом.  
Он терпеливо ждет, когда Энни придёт в себя, и укладывает её на спину, не размыкая объятий. Его член по-прежнему в ней, большой, толстый и твердый, и её тело всё еще содрогается, когда он начинает двигаться. Сначала прикосновения почти нестерпимы — слишком чувствительна плоть Энни, — но потом она поддается натиску, и между ног снова зарождаются те же ощущения, на этот раз быстрее. Энни двигается навстречу твердости его тела, мускулам живота, жёстким волосам, члену, и растущий жар удовольствия снова опаляет её кожу.  
Он впивается поцелуем ей в рот, дышит прерывисто, горячо, слизывает стоны и вздохи с её губ, его язык влажный, голодный, ненасытный. Она упирается пятками ему в бока, понукая, цепляется за его плечи. Кажется, что за какое-то мгновение она достигла пика. Или, может, она потерялась во времени от наслаждения, абсолютно непохожего на прошлое, — бездумная, непередаваемая радость. Это удовольствие накатывает на неё с неожиданной силой, и Гай следует за ней. Он сбивается с ритма, напрягается, и вместе они падают в бездну.  
После он притягивает Энни в объятия, и она сворачивается подле него, укрывшись одеялом, вдыхая его запах, вбирая тепло его тела. Она смотрит, как он спит, и хочет остановить это мгновение, чтобы превратить его в свой вечный рай.

  
*******

Возможно, именно тогда его семя укоренилось в ней.  
Так или иначе, луна продолжала свой путь по небу, не обращая внимания на дела смертных, её диск становился всё меньше, сменился узким серпом новорожденного месяца, но крови у Энни так и не пришли даже после отвара болотной мяты. Её тошнило, ей было плохо несколько дней, но кровотечение не начиналось. И если Марта переживала, полная мрачных предчувствий, Энни не видела оснований для беспокойства. Все её мысли были только о Гае — как он опускается на неё, накрывая своим телом, как она обвивает его ногами, чтобы привлечь ближе, каким невинным он выглядит во сне. Энни знала, что брак между ними невозможен, поскольку она — дочь серва и кухарки, но всё равно начала думать о Гае как о своём муже, когда поняла, что носит его ребенка.  
Марта не могла сидеть, сложив руки. Она даже припомнила рассказы старух, о которых прежде клялась молчать. Энни, конечно, знала об этих слухах, которые, поползли по замку, едва Гисборн появился там, но эти слухи не гасили её интерес, а, наоборот, разжигали.  
  
_Слуги шептались о чертах лица Гая, казавшихся чуть резче, чуть жёстче, чем подобает человеку, о кончиках его ушей, казавшихся чуть острее, чем людские, о том, как бледна его кожа, и как темны его волосы. О том, что никто, кажется, не видел его без кожаных перчаток и доспехов, защищавших тело от холодного железа. Они говорили о его глазах, в которых отражалось небо: ярко-синих ясным весенним утром и мрачно-серых в дождливые осенние дни, черных как смоль в полночь и сияющих светом звёзд погожими вечерами. Но все эти пересуды были лишь незначительной частью завораживающей истории, выросшей из вымыслов и слухов._  
Все знали, что отец Гисборна был сыном заморского лорда, последовавшего за своим королём в Англию. Но мать его, как говорилось в этой истории, была не смертной, а принцессой фэйри. Однажды, когда луна в небе блестела толстой серебряной монетой, они встретились и, опьянев от веселья, вина и трав, возлегли вместе, и ночь та была напоена страстью. Красотой дева фэйри могла соперничать со звёздами, и сэр Роджер страдал от неразделенной любви до тех пор, пока, вернувшись за море, на свою родину, не встретил леди Гислейн. Поговаривали, что она приходилась той принцессе сестрой — таковы были её красота, изящество и очарование. Сэр Роджер взял ее в жены и увёз в Англию, где через девять месяцев после их свадьбы она родила дитя.  
В ту ночь луна в небе снова была круглой и серебряной, и в предрассветный час она молча смотрела на то, о чём повивальные бабки и служанки шептались лишь украдкой: неизвестный, скрыв лицо в тени капюшона, вошёл в комнату, тихо, как призрак, и длинными, словно когти, пальцами осторожно достал младенца из колыбели. Утром новорожденный мальчик мирно спал в кроватке, похожий на маленького ангела. Слуги же крестились или хватались за старые языческие амулеты, и никто не осмеливался произнести вслух, что своими глазами видел: вчера родилась девочка. Они уверяли себя, что им показалось, но тщетно. Лучшая пища для суеверий — тишина и молчание, и вот уже заговорили о камбионе, подменыше, существе, что наполовину демон, а наполовину человек.  
  
— Небылица, только и всего, — Энни отказывается слушать подобные сказки. Её ребенок может быть бастардом, но не дьявольским отродьем.  
Она больше не думает об этом — до того самого дня, как узнает, что её Сет, её малыш был брошен отцом в лесу умирать. Она не может поверить, что Гисборн способен убить собственного сына. Возможно, Гай лжец и плохой человек, но чудовищем Энни его не считает. Значит, есть только одно объяснение его поведению, только оно имеет смысл: Гай должен был отдать ребенка своим родичам, настоящим родичам, народу холмов. Именно так поступают фэйри: похищают детей и уносят в свои жилища в холмах, чтобы растить, как собственных.  
Энни вздрагивает каждый раз, когда думает об этом, и крепко прижимает Сета к себе, идя через Шервуд, боясь, что из тени вдруг появятся родственники малыша, чтобы потребовать обещанное. Она больше никогда не пойдёт в лес, и долгие годы будет просыпаться по ночам от страха и дурных предчувствий.  
И всё же никогда не перестанет мечтать о восхитительной тяжести его тела, не менее восхитительной твердости его плоти внутри, о его дыхании, обжигающем её рот, о горячем, настойчивом языке и пылающих губах.  
Говорят, что он погиб при осаде Ноттингемского замка, но для Энни он жив, потому что она видела его той ночью во сне, слышала его последние слова и ответ из темноты, заметила, как дрожали его веки, и каких усилий стоило ему держать глаза открытыми.  
  
Смоляная тьма укрыла его, будто одеяло, душное и мягкое, пока эхо шёпота не заметалось в руинах, взывая к Гаю сквозь туман, маня обратно в мир живых. Он ощутил слабое прикосновение, а затем моргнул от яркого света, режущего глаза. Кто-то склонился над ним, держа в руках факел. За пламенем невозможно было разглядеть лица пришедшего, но отчего-то Гай не боялся.  
— Что? — прокаркал он, в горле было ломко и сухо.  
Голос из темноты повторил простые слова, бывшие обещанием и, как и все обещания, заклинанием, творящим волшебство:  
— Да, теперь ты свободен.  
  
Энни знает, что Гай все ещё здесь. Возможно, он бродит по полям и лесам со своим народом, призраком скользя между мирами. Иногда, когда раздаются раскаты грома, Энни слышит в порывах ветра его смех...  
  
---


End file.
